


James

by aerobesk



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>9. Matching Soulmate Markings</p>
            </blockquote>





	James

“Hey Ryan?”

“Yeah Geoff?”

“What’s that?”

Ryan turned to see what his friend was looking at, seeing him staring at his shoulder. He turned slightly, fixing his scarf.

“Oh, nothing.”

“No, what is it?”

“It’s nothing Geoff.”

“Oh come on man. Why didn’t you tell us you had a tattoo?”

That caused Michael and Gavin to look over from where they were working.

“Ryan has a tattoo?”

“Yeah, on his shoulder there.”

Ryan was incredibly glad that Jack and Ray had both gone out to lunch. He tried to play it off, being unsuccessful when Gavin practically tackled him, trying to move the scarf.

Having been surprised by the sudden attack, Ryan didn’t react in time. Gavin had gotten a good look at the name written on his neck before Ryan managed to push him off. Gavin landed on the floor with an “oof,” staring up at Ryan and subconsciously placing a hand over his upper arm where “Ray N” was written. There was something in his eyes that Ryan was unsure of, especially when Gavin opened his mouth to speak.

“Jeez Ryan. How original. What language is that anyway, Elvish?”

Ryan blinked at him. “You…?”

Gavin rolled his eyes. “Yes, I recognize Elvish when I see it.”

He stood, shaking his head as he moved back to his computer, yelling loudly at something on his desk. The distraction allowed enough time for Ryan to fix his scarf going back to his work while the others lost interest in Gavin.

The brit sat silently for a moment before turning back to look at Ryan. The blond didn’t look up, just focusing on his screen. He knew what Gavin was thinking.

They all knew how Geoff and Griffon had known each other for months before either of them saw their name on the other. Ray had only found out about Gavin’s when Michael and the brit had been wrestling and Michael saw it. Gavin hadn’t wanted to say anything because Ray had a different name on his chest. That prompted Ray to tell the story of about how the girl who belonged to the name had died at a young age in a car crash, and eventually the conversation led to Gavin and Ray. Michael had his own fiancé’s name written on the back of his neck, and was proud to show it off with low riding shirts whenever possible.

Jack and Ryan on the other hand, were different stories. Jack had the name of a guy he had never met before. Ryan never spoke about his. He usually avoided the subject, and if he was asked directly, he would just shrug and steer the conversation somewhere else.

Ryan looked up as Ray entered the room, followed quickly by Jack. He didn’t sigh, just gave a welcoming nod to the two as he focused on his work again, trying not to acknowledge Gavin’s eyes on him.

—-

Jack hadn’t expected to hear Gavin’s voice as he approached the podcast set. Nor had he expected to hear Ryan’s. He had been sent to talk to Burnie about the new couch, but hearing the two AH member’s raised voices made him stop in his tracks.

“You need to tell him Ryan. He needs to know. You should have told him a long time ago.”

“You don’t get it Gavin. It’s not like it was for you. He’s a good friend, and I’m not going to risk that. Not even for something like this.”

Jack took a step back, moving into the hallway as Ryan opened the door and left in a huff. Gavin followed soon after, at a much slower pace.

Something was going on… Jack shook his head. It wasn’t his place to get involved, and besides, with RTX a few weeks away, he had no time to worry about Ryan’s personal problems. That could wait.

—-

“Jack Shannon Pattillo.”

Geoff’s laughter made him roll his eyes, quickly defending his middle name. It wasn’t like he had chosen it, but it was a family name!

They kept moving down the line, but it stopped when they got to Ryan.

“Here’s where it gets thrown off.”

What was Michael talking about.

Ryan leaned into the mic, and his voice was only a little shaky as it came out.

“James Ryan Haywood.”

He avoided looking at Jack, but he knew that the man’s eyes were on him. They managed to get through the panel, and Ryan took off immediately. He was lucky enough to manage to avoid Jack until the day after the event was over. He found himself in the hallway leading to the kitchen, Jack blocking his way.

“So.”

“So?”  
“Ryan, we need to talk.”

Maybe it was a little late to feign innocence, but he didn’t really care at the moment.

“About what?”

Jack stared at him, obviously not fooled.

“Ryan. We need to talk.”

“Why? Why do we have to talk about it? Ok, yeah, I knew since the moment I met you that it was you. There was a reason I was glad about going by Ryan! I didn’t want it to happen, alright? You’re amazing, and I didn’t want to fuck everything up. I would rather be a good friend to you than a bad boyfriend. And I want it to stay that way.”

He wasn’t even looking at Jack by the end of it, and the only thing that made him look up was the hands tilting his face up and the lips pressed to his.

“I was really upset when I met you that your name was Ryan. I had really hoped it would be James. And if you think for one minute that I haven’t wanted to be the name you were hiding since I met you, then you’re dead wrong.”

Ryan blinked at him, processing his words.

“And Ryan? If you think that I didn’t want this just as much as you…” He smiled. “Then you’re even stupider than I thought.”

He cut off the man’s indignant “hey!” with his lips, and they were both smiling this time when they pulled away.


End file.
